x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Shaw / Black King
''Black King 'Black King '''Sebastian Shaw, also known as "Black King" is a mutant who can absorb kinetic energy and release it as impact. He is the founder of The Hellfire Club and one of the C.I.A's most dangerous war criminals considered ever. He is also founder of Shaw Industries, a weaponry design company funded in the 1880's and a Nazi scientist during the end of WWII. Biography 'Early Life' Sebastian Shaw was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in 1869 and by the time he was 18, he would become accepted in engineering school supported by his father although not long after graduating, his father would contract an incurable disease and die. Young Shaw would become traumatised by the death of his father so that he devoted himself towards genetic engineering, possibly working with Nathaniel Essex towards the end of the 19th century. He financed his father's company which at that time, was producing iron alloys and turned it into one of the ever-lasting weaponry factories and companies from all America. He would become a millionaire by age 30 and billionaire by age 40. Although his powers would manifest shortly after being accepted in engineering school, he would keep his abilities a secret and became obsessed with genetics during WWI when he started conducting experiments and would even go far enough in his unethical pursue for power so that he changed sides with the Nazi's during WWII in 1944. ''Concentration Camp, Poland, 1944 Working as a doctor for the Nazis, Shaw would show little to no empathy to Jewish prisoners held in the concentration camps. He would meet a young Erik Lehnsherr after observing him and his powers and would even kill his mother in order to make young Erik unleash his power through anger. In spite of Erik destroying half of the office and laboratory near it, Shaw handled him a Nazi coin being convinced that his powers could be enhanced beyond the imaginable. After conducting several malicious experiments on Erik, Shaw would flee when he learned of the Allied Forces reaching Poland. Erik would manage to escape before Shaw's departure as he was saved by Wolverine and U.S. Forces black ops. 'The Hellfire Club (X-Men: First Class) After most of his studies proved that mutants are a result of radiation exposure before birth, he would change sites after WWII and use nuclear weapons without anyone knowing. He would also locate other mutants for '''The Hellfire Club' as Shaw was an atheist and firmly believed in evolution only. Members of the mutant organization travelling with Shaw would include Azazel, Riptide and Emma Frost ( White Queen). Other members of the organization were scattered across the world and some of them which were hunted down by Erik Lehnsherr would be Harry Leland, Selene and possibly Jacqueline Falsworth. Over time, Shaw would become bold despite being followed by the C.I.A and used The Hellfire Club to capture people representing various authorities such as col. Hendry whom Shaw killed after convincing him one night in Vegas that he was to bring the Jupiter Missiles from Turkey and keep them until his further orders. 'Nemesis & Change of plan' During one night moments before Shaw would be confronted by the C.I.A on his yacht, he would meet an adult Erik Lehnsherr who came to kill him as revenge for Shaw killing his mother years ago. Before attempting to make a move on Shaw, Erik would be pushed in the water by Emma Frost in her diamond form as the C.I.A arrives trying to capture Shaw. Without anyone knowing, Shaw escapes with a submarine and heads to the unknown as Erik Lehnsherr meets Charles Xavier for the first time. Later, Shaw would find out from Emma that the telepath ( Charles) is recruiting more mutants through Cerebro and with no further add, he sends Emma in his place to negotiate with the Russian general on the missile situations and he reaches the C.I.A department instead assisted by Azazel and Riptide. 'C.I.A department ' As Shaw reaches the C.I.A base, he kills all the agents on patrol and finds the young mutants. After he's done clearing his way, he asks them to join him in his mission to exterminate the human race and replace it with the superior mutants. With Angel Salvadore being the only one to join, Shaw attempts to leave although Darwin tries to fight back and save Angel, only for Shaw to kill him with Alex's cosmic blast. Then they teleport into the unknown. 'Changing the course of history' Shaw would head to the USSR and manage to 'persuade' the Russian general despite Emma Frost being captured that his missiles will belong to him and that he will start a forced war with the U.S. Shaw's plan included the use of a nuclear bomb and absorb its energy and power to the point he could survive during nuclear battle between the two Forces. After his plan being a success, he would wait. 'Cuban Missile Crisis & death ' Using nuclear power to save himself from a following fallout as a result of the battle between U.S. Forces and USSR, Shaw was interrupted the moment Banshee located his submarine and Erik grabbed it out of the water. He ordered Riptide to summon a tornado resulting in the submarine being thrown on a near beach as well as the division's jet crashing there. Shaw then orders his henchmen to keep the mutants out of way as Azazel gets knocked out by Beast, Riptide by Erik and Tempest is brought down by Havok. Erik manages to infiltrate the crashed submarine and confronts Shaw, only for the latter to gain the upper hand as he wants to recruit Erik again. Caught off guard, Shaw's helmet is taken off by a cable wire as Charles manages to use his powers and ' freeze' Shaw in the moment. Using this moment to take his revenge, Erik kills Shaw with the same Nazi coin handled by him years ago as he slowly forced it into his brain. After Shaw's death, Erik would start his own mutant group called The Brotherhood Of Mutants, taking the Hellfire Club members with him. Four weeks later, Erik would also free Emma Frost from confinement. 'Legacy' 'Shaw Industries' Sebastian Shaw was a successful businessman who would be capable of seeing a 'weapon' where none existed, starting from his early years through his entire life as an adult. It is unknown how did his industry managed to exist without his presence as he was also founder of The Hellfire Club and was obsessed with starting WWIII as a nuclear fallout. His industry would ally itself with other organizations and politicians ( including HYDRA and people such as William Stryker, senator Robert Kelly taking part at Project: Wideawake and Bolivar Trask). His industry would be also taking part in secret at the Weapon X program, supplying Stryker's agents with technology advancements though later, it's place would be filled by HYDRA only as Shaw Industry is more implicated in seemingly legal activities. 'Family' It is possible Shaw still had relatives or even a family as he was more charismatic in nature. Shinobi Shaw, his self-claimed son, would take control over Shaw Industries as CEO ( as seen in X2: United when Shinobi speaks in an interview shared with Henry McCoy over Mutant Rights; known then as dr. Shaw). 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Emma Frost / White Queen - Teammate and possible lover. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Nemesis. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Enemy. #Azazel - Teammate. #Janos Quested / Riptide - Teammate. 'Abilities' *'''''Kinetic absorption and release as destructive impact *''Kinetic absorption converted into superhuman strength and endurance, resilience, stamina'' *''Delayed aging ( a side effect of using his powers so that he can stay "young at will")'' *''Genius in genetic field'' *Weapon manufacturer and genius in the field' 'Trivia''' *Shaw's powers are differently presented in the comics that in the movies, as he seems to have superhuman strength in the comics only ( due to his kinetic absorption ability). Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Mutants